Various forms of solar panels designed to collect solar energy incident thereon for the purpose of heating a fluid exchange medium such as air heretofore have been designed, but most of these previously known forms of panels, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,539, 4,068,652, 4,091,797, 4,120,283, 4,128,095, 4,187,832 and 4,191,170, are specificially designed to effect turbulent or repeated fluid medium flow therethrough and do not concentrate upon efficiency of solar heat absorption and simplicity of design, whereby an efficient and inexpensive solar heat collector panel may be provided. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of solar heat collector panel which is highly efficient and may be readily produced at a minimum of cost.